An electromagnetic waveguide (waveguide) is a structure that can guide an electromagnetic (EM) wave to propagate along a defined propagation path. A waveguide structure, such as an optical fiber, may include a core region that corresponds to the waveguide propagation path and a cladding region that surrounds (or partially surrounds) the core region. In operation, the waveguide structure can constrain waves (typically by some condition of internal reflection) of certain frequencies to propagate through the core region along the waveguide propagation path.
Unfortunately, prior art methods of fabricating waveguides that are suitable for use in certain applications are often impracticable, inflexible, or not cost effective. It is therefore worthwhile to address these limitations.